


Daddy's Partner in Crime

by Justadeangirl67



Series: Remember Me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean being adorable, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Dean and Emma get into a bit of trouble on your birthday.This is NOT RPF. It is Supernatural Fanfiction based off my series Remember Me, which is about Dean Winchester, who is NOT a real person. It is NOT tagged about Jensen at all and Dean is the only one tagged. So, the real person fic tag would be incorrect. Just for those that are confused.





	Daddy's Partner in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Another flashback of Dean and Emma being adorable because I love daddy Dean. It makes me all melty.

“Ems, we have to be quiet. We don’t want mommy to wake up.” You could dean’s hushed whisper from your hiding place on the bottom of the stairs. You didn’t know what they were up to, but you had a feeling it was going to be a huge mess. Usually when the two of them got to playing it looked like you had the entire team over for tailgating.

You grin when you hear Emma let out a giggly, “Okay, daddy.”

Dean picks up Emma and sets her on the counter. “Okay, now I know you like my chocolate chip pancakes but it’s mommy’s birthday and her favorite is…”

“Blueberry!” Emma cheers.

Dean chuckles, “Right, princess. So, we’re gonna make blueberry pancakes, get mommy’s coffee and bring it upstairs, okay?” You couldn’t hear Emma’s response, but you were certain she nodded. The four-year-old agreed to whatever Dean said. She adored her father and wanted to be where ever he was, doing whatever he was doing. You quietly tip toe back up to your bedroom and closed the door, leaving it cracked the way Dean had left it. You didn’t want to ruin all they had planned.

He pours the batter into the pan and grins as Emma sneaks a blueberry out of the bowl next to the stove. As if he couldn’t see her taking each one. Not the mention the fact that he would give her as many as she wanted. Hell, he would probably let her eat the whole bowl. He had a hard time telling his sweet little girl no.

Emma tugged on Dean’s arm gently, “Daddy? Make the blueberries into a heart on this one. I think mommy would like a heart pancake for her birthday.”

He looked over at those bright green eyes shinning back at him. The second he looked at them he was done for. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that if the blueberries were in a heart that would leave most of the pancake blueberry free, so he just nods. “Yes, Ma’am. Blueberry heart coming up.”

She grins and leans forward to hug Dean and that’s when her hand lands in the bowl of batter and it flips off the counter, all over the two of them and onto the floor in a huge crash. Dean closes his eyes and winces at the loud noise. If you weren’t already awake you were now. He looks over at his four-year-old covered in batter.

His pants, the counter, the stove and the floor were also covered.

Emma looked up at him with her bottom lip starting to tremble and Dean slid on his socks through the batter on the floor and scooped her up, “Hey, It’s okay. It was an accident. Let’s just clean up the mess before mommy comes down.” She sniffles and nods throwing her arms around Dean’s neck smearing pancake batter all over his bare chest.

He grimaces at the feeling of cold batter smearing against his chest but doesn’t say anything. He pats her back and holds her against him, “Okay, babygirl. Where does mommy keep the mop?”

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since you heard Dean telling Emma they were making pancakes and then the loud crash that sounded like one of your bowls hitting the floor. You glance at the clock again and toss the blankets off your legs.

Screw it. You had to see what was going on downstairs.

You quietly make your way down the stairs and towards the back entrance of the kitchen and you nearly faint when you see the state of your kitchen. You glance around the kitchen with wide eyes. Unable to speak at all. Emma was sitting on the kitchen island covered in batter, flour, blueberries and had what looked like syrup caked in her hair. She was happily munching on part of a pancake. Dean looked just as rough.

Minus the syrup.

Your eyes traveled around the kitchen to take in the mess. There was batter everywhere. Flour and sugar on top of the batter that had spilled. You assume that was the loud crash. There was a small pile of burnt pancakes on the counter. New bowls of fresh batter were set by the stove. Broken eggs laying on the floor. Your sweet husband was desperately trying to get the cooked pancake batter off the stove.

“So, now Ems, we have to get mommy’s breakfast done and clean this up.” He stands up and turns around to talk to Emma, stopping in his tracks when he spots you hovering in the doorway. He looks so defeated. He drops his arms, shoulders slumping. “Happy Birthday, baby?”

Emma looks up and beams at you, “Mommy! Look what daddy and I did for your birthday!”

You laugh and tiptoe over the mess towards your messy husband and daughter, “I see that baby. You two made quite a mess, didn’t you?”

She nods as Dean offers a sheepish smile and kisses your cheek, “I’m sorry. I promise I will clean it all up you won’t have to do a thing.”

“De, it’s okay.” You cup his clean cheek in your hand and lean up kissing him properly. “It’s the thought that counts baby. Besides it looks like you two had fun.”

Emma picks up the plate of pancakes that wasn’t burnt and shows you, “Heart pancake mommy. Just for you.”

You grin and take the plate from her, “I love it. This is the best birthday I have ever had. Why don’t you go to the bathroom and strip down and hop into the tub? I’ll come help you wash up?” Dean lifts her off the counter and lets her run off towards the bathroom.

“So…I see you’re still struggling to tell her no.” You grin at your husband and hand him the plate. “Since you and your little partner in crime made this mess-“You motion at the mess with your index finger “- you will be the one to clean it up and then you’re going to take me to breakfast.” You slowly make your way out of the way the messy kitchen and call back towards Dean, “You better hurry if you want hot water!”

Dean takes a few second to look around at the mess in the kitchen. He puts the plate on the counter and quickly follows after you, “Baby? What if I get a maid for your birthday?!”


End file.
